A conventional flashlight 1 is shown in FIG. 1 and comprises a case 11, an on/off switch 112 provided on an outer surface of the case 11, a bridge 16 provided on an inner surface of the case 11 opposite to the switch 112 and being integrally formed therewith, an internal terminal connecting section 12 provided proximate to a rear of the case 11, a light emitting assembly 13 provided in a head of the flashlight 1, the light emitting assembly 13 including a rear contact 131 distal to the terminal connecting section 12, a bulb 14 provided opposite to the contact 131, a first interconnection 113 provided along the inner surface of the case 11 and having one end slidably coupled to the bridge 16 and the other end fixedly coupled to the terminal connecting section 12, a second interconnection 141 provided along the inner surface of the case 11 and having one end slidably coupled to the bridge 16 and the other end fixedly coupled to the light emitting assembly 13, and a plurality of cells 111 (two are shown) provided between the terminal connecting section 12 and the contact 131 such that sliding the switch 112 toward one direction will enable the bridge 16 to interconnect the first and the second interconnections 113 and 141 and thus enable the cells 111 to supply power to the bulb 14 for emitting light.
However, light emitted from the conventional flashlight 1 is directed to a single direction only. Further, the emitted light is adapted to direct to a desired object by pivoting the wrist to change the path of illumination of the bulb 14 while holding the case 11. In one example, for repairing the machine a worker has to hold the flashlight and direct emitted light toward malfunctioned components of a machine. However, there are many areas of the components to which access is difficult (i.e., dead ends). As a result, it is impossible of illuminating the malfunctioned components due to the single direction of illumination of the flashlight. Thus, it is desirable to provide a novel flashlight having a pivotal light emitting assembly mounted on a swivel mount thereof without modifying the size of the existing flashlight such that emitted light is adapted to sufficiently illuminate any of substantially all regions to the front.